<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Permission by Katethegreatchaps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564916">Permission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katethegreatchaps/pseuds/Katethegreatchaps'>Katethegreatchaps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Korrasami is Canon, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katethegreatchaps/pseuds/Katethegreatchaps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Months had passed since Korra and Asami dealt with the problems with Commander Guan in the Earth Kingdom. Asami decides to go to the Southern Water Tribe on business, leaving the Avatar to her own devices. Korra realizes during their time apart that Asami Sato is the love of her life and cannot be without her. Perhaps it's time to ask that all too important question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Korrasami, The Legend of Korra: Korra x Asami</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Varrick "Emergency"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight slowly trickled in through the vast window before the bed. Korra’s eyes slowly opened, a soft groan escaping her lips. Airbending training left her permanently a morning person, no matter how hard she tried. She tried to stretch out, but found her arm pinned down by the slumbering body beside her. Asami was curled up beside the Avatar, her neck keeping the arm in place. Korra couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Her hearted swelled as she gently brought the woman closer into her chest. It had been a few months since the brainwashing incident with Guan. Since leaving the Earth Kingdom, the pair were rarely separated. A part of Korra was afraid that someone would try to harm Asami again. Although the engineer was more than capable of handling herself in combat, Korra’s protectiveness continued to grow. Since the two started their relationship, Asami became a target for those that wished to cause harm to the world. But Korra’s dedication to her love did not stop keep Asami from having an entire company to run; a company that would require travel to the other nations. <br/>	“Good morning beautiful,” she mumbled softly into Asami’s ear before placing a gentle kiss behind her ear. Asami groaned softly as she pulled the comforter over her head.<br/>	“Korra…it’s barely light out. Go back to bed,” Asami mumbled as she rested her head against her chest. Korra’s heartbeat always lulled Asami back to sleep.<br/>	“You can blame Tenzin and Meelo for this conditioning. Had Meelo not been given a dungchen by Bumi, I wouldn’t be like this,” Korra answered as she pulled back the covers again. Asami rubbed her eyes before shooting Korra a playful glare. <br/>	“Just because you suffer doesn’t mean I have to,” she mumbled, tucking her head in the crook of the Avatar’s neck.<br/>	“Think of it like this. I’ll be here all by myself while you’re off at the South Pole keeping a tight leash on Varrick. And besides, who knows how long it’ll be before I can do this,” Korra said as she gently tilted Asami’s chin up. Asami rolled her eyes before meeting her lips with Korra’s. The kiss was soft but slowly began to become more heated. The engineer reached up, sliding her fingers gently through Korra’s dark locks to bring them closer. Without separating, Asami shifted onto Korra’s lap, pressing into her as she bit down on her lip. Korra pulled away, beginning to trail gentle kisses down Asami’s neck. “Or this,” she mumbled, feeling goosebumps rise against her lips. Asami let out a soft sigh as her hands shifted from Korra’s hair to her sides.<br/>	“You’re not playing fair,” she mumbled as Korras lips began to shift down her chest. Korra looked up, lifting up the engineer’s night shirt. Asami could see the all too familiar teasing glint in Korra’s sapphire hues. <br/>	“I never do,” she teased as the night shift came off. Korra smirked, seeing multiple dark bruises covering Asami’s fair skinned chest. It gave her a small sense of pride. Asami belonged to her company and was admired by many, but she belonged to Korra. Korra was the only one allowed to see this vulnerable side of the young woman. And it also turned Asami into an absolute soaking mess. She kissed down her chest, giving nips as she descended. Asami bit her lip gently, beginning to pull Korra’s tank top off. Korra pulled away to comply, her hands reaching up to play with Asami’s hardening nipples. A soft moan escaped Asami’s lips as she leaned into Korra’s teasing touch. <br/>	“Did you really wake me up for sex?” Asami laughed as Korra pushed her onto her back.<br/>	“I can’t help it. You’re just so…perfect,” Korra answered as she pulled away slightly. Asami could feel her cheeks start to burn with the early stages of a blush. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a knocking on the bedroom door. The pair groaned in unison as Asami crawled off the bed. She grabbed the night shirt off the floor and quickly put it on. Korra wrapped herself in the blankets as Asami approached the door. She opened it, seeing the all too familiar Iziro, one of the workers of the estate. <br/>	“Miss Sato, Master Varrick is on the phone. He says that there’s an urgent matter with the ship for your travels to the South Pole.” Asami sighed, rubbing her temples.<br/>	“Let me guess, there aren’t enough Varrick cakes for the trip. OR there isn’t enough tea to get through negotiations?” she asked. Varrick’s definition of urgent and literally anyone elses were a tad on opposite ends of the spectrum.<br/>	“He did not specify the matter. His exact words were,” he paused to take out a sheet of paper. “Tell Asami she needs to get over here to do the thing. Zhu Li is too busy being President.” Asami groaned, nodding.<br/>	“Alright alright. Call him back and tell him I’ll be over there soon.”<br/>	“Yes Miss Sato. One more thing?”<br/>	“What?”<br/>	“Make sure when you meet him…you wear a scarf…and that your shirt isn’t inside out,” he suggested, clearing his throat. Asami’s face went completely red before nodding. She could hear Korra cackling from the bed.<br/>	“Thanks Iziro,” she quickly stated before shutting the door. Korra burst out laughing, emerging from the blankets. Asami glared, throwing Korra’ boot at her. “I thought I was dating the Avatar, not her polar bear dog!” she groaned as she walked back over to the bed. Korra sat up on her knees, holding out her arms to the embarrassed engineer.<br/>	“I wasn’t hearing complaints last night…or this morning before we were interrupted,” Korra answered as Asami moved into her arms. Korra wrapped her arms around her waist as Asami rested her hands around Korra’s neck. “Besides, I like marking you as mine.”<br/>	“It doesn’t look so good with the CEO of Future Industries shows up to a business negotiation covered in hickies. I’d look like some sort of horny spaz.”<br/>	“Are you trying to say you aren’t? Cause last night says otherwise,” Korra teased, placing a gentle kiss on her flushed cheek. Asami rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile. She paused for a moment.<br/>	“Say it again.”<br/>	“What? That you’re a horny spaz?” Korra teased. Asami gently smacked the back of her head.<br/>	“Obviously not that.”<br/>	“Then what?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.<br/>	“That I’m yours,” Asami said quietly, a small smile on her face. Korra smiled before gently pecking her lips.<br/>	“You’re all mine. And I’m yours,” the Avatar answered, resting their foreheads together. Korra would never get tired of saying that. And Asami would never get tired of hearing it. “C’mon, you’ve got a Varrick crisis to handle.” Asami reluctantly pulled away with a slight nod. Korra got up from the bed and the pair started getting ready. The two moved around the bedroom and adjoining bathroom with ease as they got ready. With a word, both women would hand each other whatever was needed. There was a comfort in the quiet routine that the pair had created for the mornings. <br/>	After 30 minutes of getting ready, the pair walked out of the estate. Asami was off to go sort out whatever matter Varrick had. Korra on the other hand was off to continue with the debris removal within the city. Even though it had been months since Kurvira’s attack, there were still pieces of the city that required more attention. Korra climbed onto Naga’s saddle before looking down at Asami.<br/>	“Are you sure I can’t give you a ride? It’s not too far from the Spirit Portal,” Korra asked.<br/>	“I’ll be fine. Plus, I need to get a last few moments of driving before I’m surrounded by snow and ice,” she replied while scratching under Naga’s chin. Naga gave a pleased yip, nuzzling into the woman’s touch.<br/>	“Alright alright. Sorry for trying to get any last-minute moments with my girl.””<br/>	“I’m sure you’ll survive. How about I bring home Narook’s and we stay in. You’ll be exhausted from putting in all that work,” she offered, resting her hand on Korra’s thigh.<br/>	“Sounds perfect,” Korra grinned, resting her hand over Asami’s. She lifted her hand and gently kissed the engineer’s knuckles. She let go before gently nudging Naga with her heel. The polar bear dog pulled away from Asami before barreling down the stairs towards the city. Asami smiled before heading to the garage. She climbed into her Sato mobile before heading towards the port. Although she would never admit it to Korra, Asami grew somewhat worried about her trip. It was the first time the two of them would be apart for more than a few days at a time. This was a trip that she had to make on her own, but it still made her somewhat anxious. The engineer always felt safe with Korra at her side. Even if Asami could handle her own, there was a comfort knowing that Korra would do anything within her power to protect Asami. But of all the places she could go without Korra, the Southern Water Tribe was the second safest place in the world. With Tonraq and Senna in charge, Asami would be well protected. <br/>	After maneuvering the overwhelming roads of Republic City, Asami finally made it to the docks. She parked across from Varrick’s massive naval vessel, the Zhu Li. She climbed out of the Sato mobile, grabbing her satchel from the backseat. It was a more convenient method of bringing her blueprints and sketch books in this, rather than a bundle of papers. Various dock workers were loading the ship with various materials that Varrick Global Industries were selling to the Southern Water Tribe. The flashy inventor wanted to build off his somewhat secure business partnership despite feeding into the Civil War years prior. The sound of crewmates lugging cargo on and off the ships docked were only somewhat muffled by the sound of crashing waves against the dock. Sea salt filled the air, although the heavy scent of fish cause Asami’s nose to wrinkle in protest. She walked along the dock, avoiding the occasional glances from the various workers. Asami drew a fair amount of attention to herself. Her position as both a young CEA as well as dating the Avatar drew a fair amount of attention. Although it wasn’t anything new to her, it didn’t take away the exhaustion it brought her. The best way she had come to deal with it was to smile and get through it as quick as possible.<br/>	“Asami! Took you long enough!” Varrick called from across the deck as she climbed up the ramp. Irritation already began to prick at her side. <br/>	“Sorry Varrick. I wasn’t planning to be awake before sunrise,” she answered as she opened her bag. She took out a couple blueprint rolls.<br/>	“Well there’s your first mistake. We’ve got a lot of cargo to bring on top of the materials for your little…project,” he answered as he snatched the blueprints. She narrowed her eyes but held her tongue. He unrolled the print, mumbling to himself. “A boat?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. <br/>	“It’s not just a boat,” Asami answered as she snatched back the print. “It’s a catamaran.”<br/>	“I know but it’s a little…rustic. Why not just build a speed boat. It’d be easier honestly,” Varrick asked as he leaned against the side railing.<br/>	“Well using a speedboat would be cheating for ice dodging,” she answered while rolling up the print. A small grin grew on the inventor’s face.<br/>	“Ice dodging you say? Definitely old school. I remember my trip with my father. Almost didn’t make it in fact. But I walked away with the Mark of the Wise,” Varrick replied, a slight sparkle in his ice blue eyes. He paused for a moment, twisting the edge of his mustache, as he looked back at Asami. “So, why interested in what would count for ice dodging? It’s a Water Tribe tradition, and you’re no Southerner,” he asked with a raised eyebrow. A slight smirk started to grow the longer it took for Asami to respond. She bit her lip gently as she slipped her hands into her pockets. Given their complicated relationship, Asami tried to keep as tight lipped about her personal life around Varrick.<br/>	“That’s not important. You said there was something urgent to deal with,” Asami asked, side stepping the conversation. <br/>	“Right! Pending crisis,” Varrick nodded before grabbing Asami’s wrist. He immediately started pulling her to opened cargo area. Various workers were securing various metals and materials down for the journey. Given it was starting to shift towards the winter months, the waves could at times be unpredictable. Better to be safe than sorry. “After repurposing the Varri-dye for the sail of your project, we unfortunately ran out of red for that Future Industries burgundy. So we added some blue instead to the color. It’s more of a purple color. I thougth you ought to know,” he answered as he led her down the ramp to the second cargo area. The secondary area was lined with mecha suits as well as a few Hummingbird suits, secured for the trip. Varrick was testing out new materials for the suits to withstand various weather patterns, blizzards included.<br/>	“You…woke me up for a color emergency?” Asami asked, a hand coming up to rub her temple. “I should’ve told him to fuck off this morning,” she bitterly thought to herself.<br/>	“First of all, it is an emergency. Your color is a part of your brand. Your identity. I mean how would the world know I’m a proud Southern Water Tribe noble. Future Industries is one of the modern Fire Nation’s strength points. Work with pride,” Varrick answered, giving Asami a solid pat on the back. <br/>	“It’s going to be a one time use Varrick. We aren’t building vintage ships to sail,” Asami sighed as they moved down the ramp to the bottom floor of the ship. Half of the cargo area had been split off with a hanging tarp. Varrick approached the tarp wall, lifting it up for Asami. The engineer slipped under with Varrick following her. Various stacks of wood and metal had been organized neatly against the walls. There was a draft table in the back corner with an overhead light. Beside the draft table were a few storage containers filled with the various smaller pieces and tools necessary for building. In the center of the room was a frame to suspend pieces for underbelly work. A few rolling creepers as well as power lifters were tucked beside the tarp wall. Hanging up on the wall was the dark purple sail that Varrick had mentioned. Against the mauve sail was the Future Industries cog painted in black. For a cargo ship, Varrick created a somewhat decent travel workshop. <br/>	“Still. Be proud of your company, your brand. If you’re trying to get in with the Water Tribe, first step is pride in yourself and your name,” Varrick answered as he leaned against the draft table. His face contorted into a smirk, making Asami’s skin crawl.<br/>	“Look…just keep this to yourself alright? It’s personal,” Asami stated. She could feel the all too familiar burn on her cheeks, not wanting to blush in front of Varrick.<br/>	“My lips are sealed like the walls of Ba Singe Se. Or at least before Zaheer came through that is,” Varrick offered with a laugh. Asami narrowed her eyes, still unsure how trustworthy Varrick was in this regard. <br/>	“Just…can you leave me to it? I have a lot of work ahead of me and not a long timetable,” Asami sighed as she resumed rubbing her temple. Varrick laughed before going under the tarp wall. As the inventor walked away, she could hear him making a note to himself for making vintage ships for the market. She let out the breath she felt caught in her throat as she walked over to the draft table. She dropped her satchel and pulled out the somewhat folded blueprint from earlier. She unrolled the print, pinning it down. It was a simple design, just something that would get her through the rite of passage. Although she wouldn’t let Varrick know, a part of her was a bit upset that the sail wouldn’t be the traditional Future Industries burgundy. In the grand scheme of things, it wasn’t a big deal. But Varrick was surprisingly right, it was her brand. She sat down at the draft table, tying her raven hair back into a ponytail. Colors aside, she had work to do. She took a deep breath and started working.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asami spent the majority of the dark working. To her, it was as if time had stopped. She hadn’t realized how late it was until Varrick came down to the workshop. He whistled at the frame that was suspended off the ground, allowing Asami to work on the bottom. She was lying on her back on a rolling creeper, oblivious to the company she had. The whistle startled her, making her jump. Her head collided with the metal edge of the rudder, a resounding thud ringing out. Varrick laughed, putting his food on the creeper. He pulled the CEO out, a playful smirk on his lips. <br/>	“Would ya look at that. Some real quality work there kid. Though you might want to clean the blood off the bottom of that boat. Tiger sharks and dolphin piranhas will swarm you,” he pointed out. Asami rubbed her forehead, blood staining her glove. She shot Varrick a glare as she got up. <br/>	“Blood owuldn’t have ended up on the boat if you had announced yourself properly,” she mumbled while taking off her gloves. “What’s wrong now?” she asked as she grabbed a clean rag from her back.<br/>	“Nothing’s wrong. But it’s almost 8. Don’t you have some packing to sort or whatever?” he asked. Asami glanced at her watch, mentally cursing herself.<br/>	“Thanks…I’ll be heading out for the night. We’re sailing at 9 tomorrow, right?” she asked as she grabbed her bag. Hopefully Korra wouldn’t be too upset with her. Korra should know by now what happens when Asami gets her hands busy with work, everything else falls away. <br/>	“Yes ma’am. You better not be late or I’m shipping off without you,” he teased. Asami waved him off before quickly exiting the workshop. The cargo levels were much more filled than when she first arrived. Despite all the loud noises that was associated with loading, Asami was unbothered by it. When it came to her work, her focus tuned out everything. Asami waved to the various workers she passed as she walked up to the deck. Might as well get friendly with the people she’d be seeing for the journey. She quickly reached the deck and down the ramp. The chilled air caused her to shiver, a feeling she would have to get used to given where she was going. A few individuals were puttering around the dock but it was surprisingly quiet. She climbed into her car before speeding off towards Narooks. <br/>	Korra stepped out of the shower, her muscles aching from the long day of debris clearing. She may be the Avatar, but constantly moving sections of destroyed buildings from the area surrounding the new Spirit Portal. Despite as much time had passed since Kuvira’s attack on the city, not all families were able to move back home. Her and Zhu Li were able to replace some people’s homes, but there were thousands in the refugee camps. Thankfully the debris could be repurposed to concrete to build the new housing. But the long days did wear out the young Avatar. She walked into the bedroom, her stomach growling. She figured Asami would’ve been home before her given Varrick’s lack-luster demand taking minimal effort. Had she’d known how long her girlfriend would’ve taken; she would’ve offered to pick up dinner. She walked over to the dresser, putting on her usual nightly attire of a tank top and light blue sweats. She walked out of the bedroom, heading towards the kitchen. Her stomach’s growls continued to echo throughout the quiet hallway. Evenings alone in the estate made Korra somewhat paranoid. The smallest noise made her jump, keeping her on edge. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed the kettle and poured water into it from the sink. Tea would ease her hunger pains as she waited for Asami. She leaned against the stove as she waited the water to boil. She figured firebending would damage the kettle and potentially the kitchen. <br/>	Although Naga barking at the sound of the front door opening almost made Korra blast the kettle from getting spooked. Korra turned towards the sound and smiled as the familiar feminine figured walked in from the entry hall. She grabbed two cups out of the cabinet as the exhausted engineer set a few bags on the counter. The scent of seaweed noodles made Korra’s stomach growl even louder.<br/>	“Long day eh? Korra asked as she walked up to Asami. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed a somewhat fresh cut on her eyebrow. She lifted her hand, resting it on Asami’s cheek. “Get in a fight with Varrick? If he kicked our ass, you won’t live that down,” she teased. Asami rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her waist.<br/>	“He just surprised me while I was working under a mech. You’d think the man would know how to address someone,” she sighed, leaning into Korra’s touch.<br/>	“Or were you too focused on your work and got surprised by his intrusion?” Korra suggested with a grin. Korra was all too familiar of her girlfriend’s hyper focus when she worked. Asami rolled her eyes as she turned to open one of the bags.<br/>	“Do you want your noodles or not?” Asami asked, diverting the scratch. She pulled out a few containers, the heavenly scent wafted out of the container. Korra pulled away as the kettle started to whistle. She went into the cabinets, taking out the first container she could find. She’d have to ask Iroh to give her a few pointers on tea selection given how much Asami loved it. <br/>	“Yeah yeah. Just be careful not to get crushed under those mechs. I kind of like you in one piece,” Korra teased as she filled the two mugs. Asami grabbed two sets of chopsticks before taking the containers over to the living room. She sat down on the couch, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Despite loving all the work she was able to accomplish in the workshop, the engineer was exhausted. Being more responsible of the business end of her work took away time she’d rather be spending on her own personal projects. But she reveled in every opportunity available to her. She’d rather her back hurt from long hours bent over an engine than office reports any day; though there were other forms of back bending she preferred. <br/>	“Only kind of like me?” Asami joked as she started picking at her food.<br/>	“Eh, you have some good qualities. Even if time management isn’t one,” Korra answered as she plopped down beside her. She set down the two glasses before taking her food. She folded her legs in as Asami leaned against her. Korra raised her hand, a small flicker of flame appearing. She tossed it toward the logs in the fireplace. The logs caught, illuminating the room with a crackling fire.<br/>	”Please don’t burn down my home. The real estate market is atrocious,” Asami joked between bites. She gently punched the Avatar’s arm. Korra laughed, swatting her away.<br/>	“Hey have some faith in me. After all, I am the Avatar,” Korra replied with that crooked grin that made Asami’s heart melt.<br/>	“I’ve seen you be quite destructive with said bending. Just don’t destroy our home while I’m away. I think I’d die if we moved to the South Pole permanently,” she retorted as she swapped her food for tea. <br/>	“I thought it was your house,” Korra teased as she started stuffing her face with noodles. <br/>	“Yours, mine, it’s all the same at this point. Don’t think I haven’t noticed some of my jackets disappearing.”<br/>	“The same could be said to you Miss. Sato. I saw my fleece jacket in your trunk for your trip,” Korra replied as she gently jabbed Asami’s hand with a chopstick. Asami set down her glass before wrapping an arm around Korra’s waist. <br/>	“I don’t have much heavy winter wear. I can’t help your wardrobe fits colder climates,” Asami answered as she gave Korra a slight tug. Korra shifted into Asami’s lap, her back to her girlfriend’s chest. Asami wrapped her arms completely around the Avatar, nuzzling her nose into her shoulder. Korra shifted into Asami’s lap, her back to her girlfriend’s chest. Asami wrapped her arms completely around the Avatar, nuzzling her nose into her shoulder.<br/>	“Fine fine. It’ll give you something to cuddle with at night while I’m gone. How will you survive without me there to keep you arm at night?” Korra asked between bites.<br/>	“I survived three years without you. I’m sure two weeks won’t be anything in comparison,” she answered before gently pressing a kiss to her neck.<br/>	“That’s not fair,” Korra mumbled as she set down her empty take out container. Korra leaned into her girlfriend’s touch, closing her eyes.<br/>	“I don’t play fair,” Asami whispered in her ear, mimicking Korra from this morning. Korra bit her lip gently, running her finger tips along Asami’s thigh. Asami ran her hands along the Avatar’s sides until reaching her chest. She slipped her hands into the tank top and lightly started to caress Korra’s breasts. A soft sigh escaped Korra’s lips, the light touching causing her nipples to start to harden. Asami smirked as she continued to press her lips against her neck. Her fingers slowly traced along Korra’s nipples, causing her to let out a soft moan. “Already ready for me?” she mumbled in Korra’s ear.<br/>	“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Korra admitted before turning to face her. Asami immediately crashed their lips together, catching Korra by surprise. Korra bit down on Asami’s lip, pushing her onto her back. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra’s waist, pulling her closer. The engineer moaned into Korra’s mouth as her hands quickly started pulling off the tank top. Korra pulled away briefly, removing it. She leaned back down, trailing kisses down Asami’s neck. Asami unzipped her jacket, eagerly slipping it off. She tilted the Avatar’s chin up before kissing her lovingly. Korra kissed back, smiling against her lips before slipping her tongue in. The two danced for dominance, the engineer submitting after moments of the heated exchange. Korra’s hands slipped down her body, her fingers fumbling with the belt buckle. Asami let out a breathy laugh as she pulled away. <br/>	“You could always take me upstairs yourself,” she whispered in Korra’s ear, sending chills down her back.<br/>	“You’d have to let go of me first,” she teased. Asami unwrapped her legs as Korra stood up. Korra quickly picked up Asami, throwing her over her should.er Asami yelped, laughing as she tried to wiggle out of her grip.<br/>	“Korra! You better not drop me!”<br/>	“You told me to take you upstairs. I’m just trying to do as you asked,” she answered as she started heading upstairs. Whenever Asami would try to struggle free, Korra would give her a gentle smack on her ass. Korra walked into the bedroom, flipping Asami onto the bed. The engineer laughed as she sat up. She pulled Korra to the bed by the strings of her pants. Korra slipped onto her lap, wrapping her arms around Asami’s neck. Asami grinned before kissing her passionately, pressing into her. Korra kissed back, biting down on her lip as she pushed Asami onto her back. Her hands slipped along the engineer’s sides, goosebumps starting to rise. Her nimble fingers reached her pants and quickly unzipped them. Asami lifted up her hips as Korra swiftly pulled them off. Korra pulled away from Asami’s lips and started trailing kisses along her neck and chest. Asami bit her lip, her heart starting to race in her chest. With each kiss, Asami could feel her lower half start to pulse with excitement. Korra grinned against her skin, biting occasionally. She came to a stop at her hips, shifting between Asami’s legs. She knelt down at the foot of the bed. She gently ran her fingers against the black satin panties before her, causing Asami to let out a whimper. She could feel the material was already growing damp. She looked back up, seeing Asami’s eyes closed in anticipation. This had to be one of the Avatar’s favorite sites to see. “Someone’s ready for me,” she teased as she rubbed the wet exterior. Asami let out a soft moan as she looked back down at Korra. She rolled her eyes seeing Korra’s cocky smirk.<br/>	“I can’t help how much kissing you turns me on,” she answered, her pale cheeks becoming flush. Korra pulled her closer as she leaned down, pulling off the panties. She wrapped her arms underneath the engineer’s thighs. Korra could feel her pulse in her ears as well as between her own thighs. Pleasuring Asami drove her mad with lust. She dipped her head and licked along the dripping slit. Asami’s eyes rolled back, moaning softly. Korra leaned in as her tongue slowly shifted up to her throbbing clit. She gently began stroking her clit, tightening her grip on her eyes. Asami grabbed onto the bedsheets with one hand as she pressed her hips into Korra’s movements. Her mind went completely blank, only thinking of how much Korra was driving her wild. Korra slipped down her hand, lightly running the tip of her finger along Asami’s dripping slit. “Please Korra…I need you,” the engineer moaned, her voice becoming more desperate. Korra lifted her head, causing a soft whine to come from the engineer.<br/>	“As you wish,” the Avatar mumbled before thrusting two fingers into her dripping folds. Asami leaned her head back, letting out a loud moan. She started to slowly thrust her fingers. She leaned her head back down and resumed stringing the sensitive nub. Asami rolled her hips to match Korra’s pumping fingers. <br/>	“Spirits Korra,” Asami cried out as Korra added a third finger. Asami could feel the pressure building within her from Korra’s actions. As Korra’s tongue started to move even quicker, the engineer reached down and grabbed onto Korra’s shoulder. She dug her nails in as an all too familiar warmth filled her body. She was becoming unraveled. She leaned back into the mattress, her back arching. Korra smirked before pulling away completely. Asami opened her eyes and looked down, watching Korra lick her fingers. Her chest heaved as a flush washed over her pale skin. “What’s wrong?” She pouted.<br/>	“Oh nothing. I just love watching you squirm,” Korra answered with a wink. The engineer groaned loudly as she tried to sit up. Korra tightened the grip she had on Asami’s thigh. Asami pouted slightly, almost feeling empty. “I didn’t say you could move,” Korra stated in the sultry tone that made her knees weak. Asami leaned back down, staring into those sapphire eyes. “Now be a good girl and come for me,” the Avatar commanded before thrusting three fingers into the dripping engineer. Asami cried out in bliss as Korra leaned back down to continue stroking her clit. Her eyes remained locked on Asami. Korra could feel her own throbbing become almost unbearable as she continued to pleasure her girlfriend. Getting Asami off always left the Avatar absolutely soaked. She took her hand off of Asami’s thigh and slipped in into her own pants, starting to rub her clit furiously. <br/>	“Fuck Korra,” Asami cried out, each moan growing louder with each thrust. Korra moaned against her clit, trying to focus on both herself and Asami. She could feel Asami start to tremble as her back started to arch again. She pursed her lips over the throbbing clit before starting to hum. Asami moaned out her name loudly as her orgasm started to overtake her. Korra continued thrusting, feeling her body give some resistance as it contracted. She bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning as her own orgasm was starting to come closer. Asami came down slowly, panting heavily as she looked down at Korra. She bit her lip as Korra moaned softly, looking directly into the engineer’s eyes. “Bed. Now.” Korra quickly stood up, taking both hands out of each other. Asami sat up and pulled Korra onto her lap. She slipped her hand between Korra’s thighs, pushing down Korra’s pants slightly. She thrusted two fingers into Korra’s dripping folds, making her head lean back in pleasure.<br/>	“Fuck I love you,” Korra moaned as she rolled her hips to match Asami’s movements. Asami smirked, starting to rub Korra’s throbbing clit with her thumb. <br/>	“I love you too,” Asami replied as she rested their forehead together. Korra’s hips started moving faster as her breathing quickened. Her thighs started to quiver as she pressed into her touch. Her orgasm overwhelmed her as she cried out Asami’s name. She slowed her movements as she panted, opening her eyes. She was met with the most beautiful shade of emerald; a shade she’d never get tired of seeing. Asami slowly pulled her hand out, causing Korra to moan softly. <br/>	“Enjoy yourself?” Korra mumbled softly.<br/>	“Always,” Asami answered softly. Korra lifted her hand and started to lick the wetness. A soft moan escaped her lips, making Asami roll her eyes. “You’re so cocky.”<br/>	“You love it,” the Avatar retorted.<br/>	“Correction, I love you,” she replied as she laid back, pulling Korra with her. Korra laughed as she shifted onto her side, pulling Asami close. Asami rested her head against Korra’s chest, feeling her eyes start to grow heavy. <br/>	“I love you too Asami. Always,” she mumbled into the raven haired girl’s ear. She pulled a blanket over the pair. She gently traced against her side. Within minutes, the engineer’s breathing became heavy, signaling that she had already fallen asleep. Korra chuckled softly to herself as she looked down at the beauty curled up in her arms. Even after everything the pair had gone through together, there wasn’t a single person that the Avatar would want both by her side and share a bed with. Although things were somewhat peaceful now, when things would eventually shift towards the next threat, Korra knew she had the best support for whatever would come next. There was just one thing she had to do to seal the deal. “I can’t wait to marry you,” she mumbled to herself before drifting off. <br/>	The early morning came much too soon for the pair. Asami pulled herself out of bed before her alarm was set. Korra was buried beneath the blankets, still asleep. The engineer kissed her forehead before quietly slipping into the adjoining bathroom. She carefully closed the door behind her and turned on the lights. The bright light almost blinded her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She started the shower, trying to hurry along her morning routine. Last night’s activities didn’t leave much time for her to pack, not that she was complaining. Asami smiled to herself as the night’s events replayed in her mind. Her fingers traced over the bruises on her neck, her breathing hitching in her throat. She could feel a warmth start to wash over her as her fingers started to slip from her neck down to her chest. It was as if her fingers were being possessed by Korra. She pulled away with a soft, yet almost needy sigh. Despite the small ache she felt between her legs, she had a limited time to get ready. Korra wasn’t even awake and she was already starting to distract her girlfriend. If she could time, she’d find a way for one last round. Once steam started to fill the room, the engineer stepped into the tub. The hot water washed over her sore muscles, bringing some relief. She quickly started washing herself, wincing occasionally. She couldn’t remember the last time she was sore from actually working in a workshop. The Board of Directors required her to be in the office to help with Republic City’s recovery. It would easily take at least a year before Republic City would be somewhat back to normal; or at least the new normal. <br/>	The shower curtain snapped to the side, making Asami yelp as she turned away from the shower head. Korra was standing outside the tub, pulling off what few clothes shse had on. Asami’s eyes drifted down, looking over the Avatar’s toned body. Her mind started to wander as she bit her lip. It took everything of Asami’s being to not pull Korra close and ravage her.<br/>	“You started without me? How rude,” Korra teased as she stepped into the tub.<br/>	“I was trying to be curtious to you. For once I was up before you and wanted you to get some rest,” Asami answered as her attention snapped back up to those sapphire eyes. Korra stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist.<br/>	“What part of I’m a morning person do you forget?” Korra answered as she leaned closer. The Avatar slowly started to press her lips along Asami’s neck and collar bone. Asami leaned into her touch, softly moaning. <br/>	“I need to pack,” the engineer mumbled as she pressed into Korra.<br/>	“I’ll be quick,” Korra mumbled in her ear as her hand glided down Asami’s side. Asami bit her lip before grabbing Korra’s wrist. She pulled the hand away as she took a step back.<br/>	“You and I both know it won’t be quick,” the engineer replied, causing Korra to pout. Asami turned around and started to wash her hair.<br/>	“Oh c’mon Asami. You’ll be gone for so long. Can you blame me for trying?” Korra whined as she picked up the liquid soap. She poured some into her hand before starting to was Asami’s back. The engineer sighed as she leaned into Korra’s gentle movements. <br/>	“Hey I can’t help that you wore me out last night,” Asami sighed as she started to wash off the soap. <br/>	“I wasn’t hearing complains,” Korra replied as she pulled Asami closer. Their bodies collided, making Asami bite her lip again.<br/>	“Korra please. I don’t want to leave either,” Asami moaned as she felt Korra start to tease her nipple. Korra gently bit down on her neck before starting to suck. “If you don’t stop, I’ll get my glove,” she sighed before pushing Korra’s arms away. This was getting nowhere and the longer Korra kept it up, the sooner Asami would give in. The engineer sighed before stepping out of the tub. <br/>	“You’re no fun,” Korra whined. The Avatar smirked before starting to bend the water. As Asami reached for her towel, Korra bent the to lightly whip her ass. Asami yelped, dropping the towel. She turned around to see Korra drop the whip and start whistling non-chalantly. <br/>	“Yep, definitely getting the glove now,” she growled before heading out of the bathroom. She could hear Korra attempt to quickly turn off the water while stumbling out of the bath. She laughed to herself as she started getting dressed. Korra stumbled out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around herself. She shuffled over, resting her forehead against Asami’s back shoulder. Asami smiled as she reached back, lacking their fingers together. Her heart ached, knowing that it’d be weeks before they’d have a moment like this.<br/>	“Are you sure I can’t come with you?” Korra mumbled after a few moments of silence. Asami turned around, wrapping her arms around Korra’s waist.<br/>	“As much as I want you there, Republic City needs you more. You may be my Avatar, but you’re their Avatar too. I’ll only be gone for a little while,” Asami replied as she pulled Korra against her. Her shirt started to get slightly damp from Korra’s wet body but Asami didn’t mind.<br/>	“Promise only awhile?” Korra asked as she looped her arms around Asami’s neck.<br/>	“If you think it’s been too long, bring Naga through the Spirit Portal and come through to the South Pole. But you can’t just come immediately. I still have work to do,” Asami suggested before kissing Korra on the forehead. Korra gave her a small smile and nodded.<br/>	“Fine fine. But don’t be surprised when me and Naga come barreling through,” she replied, causing Asami to playfully roll her eyes. The two shared a brief kiss before separating. Korra did her best to help Asami pack, putting in as many of her furs that she could spare. Asami figured she’d be grateful once there, but it seemed almost overbearing. After almost an hour, Asami figured she was as prepared as she could be. Korra was impressed it was only 2 trunks worth of packing. The pair brought the trunks to the garage and put them in her Sato-mobile. Iziro got behind the wheel to drop off the trunks. Korra whistled and Naga came bounding into the garage. Asami fed her treats while Korra got her saddled. Naga’s tail thumped against the car door, making Iziro cringe.<br/>	“Miss. Sato, I’ll meet you at the desk. I’m afraid any more tail swipes will dent the door,” Iziro said as he started the engine. Asami laughed and waved him off. <br/>	“You’re spoiling her you know,” Korra teased as she adjusted the last strap.<br/>	“She’s the best polar bear dog ever. I can’t help you don’t treat her as such,” Asami retorted as she scratched under Naga’s chin. Naga barked happily before giving Asami a sloppy lick to her face. Korra laughed as Asami tried to wipe off the excess slobber. <br/>	“Oh yeah, poor Naga suffers under my care,” Korra replied as she climbed onto the saddle. Asami climbed up and wrapped her arms around Korra’s waist. She felt Korra nudge Naga forward as she nuzzled into Korra’s back shoulder. Naga took off, letting out the occasional barks and grunts. Asami kept herself tucked into Korra, practically squeezing her to death; but Korra loved it. Feeling that tight grip made Korra feel safe, knowing that Asami won’t let go.<br/>	After navigating through Republic City, Korra led them to the docks. Zhu Li and Varrick were talking in front of the ship. Iziro was taking Asami’s trunks out. Asami slid off Naga before heading over to her car. She pulled out her satchel from the back seal before turning back towards Korra. Korra bit her lip as she climbed off of Naga. The Avatar’s chest tugged as she watched Asami get the last of her items. She was really leaving for a few weeks, more importantly without Korra. <br/>	“You sure you have everything?” Korra asked as she walked over to Asami.<br/>	“Yes, I’m pretty sure we packed almost half the estate in my trunks,” Asami joked as her hands grabbed onto Korra’s. The Avatar laced their fingers together, nodding.<br/>	“You have your glove right?” Korra asked as she squeezed their hands. Asami was more then capable of protecting herself; but knowing she had her glove made Korra feel more comfortable. <br/>	“Korra. Do you really have to ask at this point?” Asami asked, rolling her eyes.<br/>	“Just…Answer the question,” Korra asked as she closed her eyes.<br/>	“Of course I do. I don’t leave home without it,” Asami answered as she pushed Korra’s hair behind her ear.<br/>	“I just…like knowing you can handle yourself. It makes me not being there a little easier for me.” Asami kissed Korra’s forehead as she sighed softly.<br/>	“Do you really think your parents would let anything happen to me? Or the Southern Tribe military? Other then by your side, I’m in the safest placed in the world,” Asami answered as her hands shifted from Korra’s hands onto her waist. The engineer pulled Korra into a tight hug, inhaling deeply. sandalwood and vanilla filled the engineer’s nose, the scent of home.<br/>	“I know I know. I just worry,” Korra replied as she gazed into those perfect emerald eyes.<br/>	“I’ll be home before you know it. You just gotta keep busy,” Asami said before kissing her forehead. <br/>	“Just not soon enough,” Korra mumbled.<br/>	“But not forever,” Asami pointed out as the Zhu Li’s horn started to blare. “I’ll be home soon enough,” Korra sighed before leaning up to kiss Asami. The engineer sighed softly as they kissed, tightening her grip. She gently bit down on her lip, a soft moan escaping the Avatar’s lips. A throat clearing forced the pair to separate. The pair pulled away to see Varrick in front of them. <br/>“Time’s a’wastin’ Asami. We gotta make like the otter penguins and swim,” Varrick said as he grabbed Asami’s wrist. Varrick pulled Asami out of the embrace and up the ship’s ramp without much word on Asami’s part.<br/>	“I love you! Come back in one piece,” Korra called out, trying to keep her agitation in check. <br/>	“I love you too!” Asami cried out as the ship started to move away from the dock. Asami shook off Varrick before running to the end of the ship. She could barely make out Korra and Naga but still waved out.<br/>	“Be safe!” Korra yelled as the ship grew further and further away. She mentally cursed Varrick for taking Asami so quickly, but nothing too harsh. She couldn’t jinx Asami on this journey; or at least until she new Asami was with her parents. The heat of Asami’s hand lingered in Korra’s as the ship slowly sailed away. Naga howled as the pair watched the ship sail out of eye shot. “So Naga…think she’s the one?” Korra asked as she glanced over at the pup. Naga tilted her head at the question before wagging her tail. Korra raised an eyebrow before the polar bear dog pounced on top of her. Korra laughed as Naga showed her in licks, almost as excited at the question as Korra was. Despite feeling the full weight of Naga on top of her, Korra felt lighter then air. Knowing Naga approved solidified the decision. “Alright alright, I’ll get to work on the necklace, okay?” Korra teased as she looked back up at Naga. Naga howled again, her tail wagging even faster.<br/>	Asami waved from the side of the ship until Yue Bay was out of sight. Asami fighed that Korra would be gone from the dock by now. But a part of her still felt the need to wave. Once the bay was out of sight, the engineer descended into the bowels of the ship. She would briefly great the crewmates she would pass along the way to her workshop. As much as she wanted to get to know the crew, the engineer knew how much work she had to do along the journey. She entered the workshop and immediately sat down in front of the drafting board. She reached into her satchel, pulling out another roll of paper. She pinned it on her board as a reminder of what she was working toward. The image was a combination of the Future Industries gear behind a Southern Water Tribe wave, a simple design for a betrothal necklace pendant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>